Ruling the cosmos with an iron fist
by blazergod200
Summary: What if ben went with attea and the incursians after the invasion
1. Chapter 1

**After the war was over Princess Attea and grandpa max made the agreement for her race to the leave the planet earth alone and so our story begind**

Attea:so ben wanna leave this dump of a planet and come back with me?

 _And so the question was answered and ben was thinking about all the adventures he will have if he went with princess attea and it seemed she feel in love with his alien for bull frag and himself and for all the things that happend he wanted to choose a different road for one in his life_

Ben:okay Attea I'll go with you

gwen:okay...WAIT WHAT!

kevin:ben i know you made some dumb decisions but this by far takes the cake

grandpa max:ben...why...we gotten you back and after everything we went through...

 **As Attea heard this answer she felt her heart go a million miles an hour after hearing her lover make the right choice and she knew he needed to be given a present after all of this and with her bullfrag even more and she was also happy due to the fact that now that ben is her's now Princess looma can't have him anymore and she really wanted to jump and kiss him and that is what she did**

Attea:MY BEN!

 **When he heard his name being called out and he turns around and sees Attea kiss him deeply and she kept kissing him as her tounge entered his body and started to play around with his, ben on the other hand was a little confused but then his urges came over and he came and squeezes her ass deeply and she moans at his touch and the two lovers forget everything and envelop with eachother and as everything becomes more extreme..**

EVERYONE:HEY!

 **the two lovers stopped kissing and attea pulls her tounge going back into her mouth and she winks and comes closer to bens ear and says**

Attea:theres more where that came from Ben

Ben:I want it all after all this

Attea:you got it baby but could you be bullfrag i miss that version of you right now

Ben:you go it babe

 **Ben turns into bullfrag and then activates the sequence code to keep him in that form for as long as he wants**

Bullfrag:miss me sweetcheeks

Attea:as much i missed you dear

Grandpa max:ben Are you sure that you want this and if so you will be treated as an enemy from now on and will never come back to earth everyone will miss you...even me

 **Ben walks over to his uncle and hugs him deeply one last time**

Bullfrag:Grandpa i've been on this road for so many years and have saved the universe countless times and it's time i took a different road

 **Ben walks away**

Ben:bye gramps

Grandpa max:see you ben

 **ben and the rest of the armada leaves the planet and while he is still bullfrag and starts thinking if he mad the right decision or not but he dosent focus on that but instead focuses on Princess Attea as those two hold hands and thinks about their future and beyond while on the ship taking ben and her back to her home planet**

 **To be continued...**

 **if you like the story please comment below and leave your ideas and comments for what you want next**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the good replies from the last chapter because in the series you will see alot of things happen between the two of them and you will have big cliffhangers in here as it gets more interesting and more ben and bullfrag scenes as bull frag**

 **Ill stop talking and let the story speak for it's self**

 **in incursian space**

Attea:oh my beautiful bullfrag,now we can spend the rest of our lives with one another

Bullfrag:yeah baby just you,me and the universe to conquer

Attea:anything you want babe now you made the right decision on coming with me because ever since i met you,i have grown so attached to you and you wanna know something else your the only person in the whole universe who ever made me blush and swing me off of my feet and now im all your's forever bull.

Bullfrag:it's crazy

Attea:whats crazy baby?

Bullfrag:im the only person to swing you off of your feet and made you blush on account of many times in a row

Attea:you are something else bull but i love you no matter what

Bullfrag:i love you too

 **an incursian solider comes in**

Incursian solider:we are back at the incursian homeworld princess Attea and bullfrag

Attea:thanks for telling us,baby have you ever been to the incursian homeworld

Bullfrag:no i havent baby

Attea:well follow me then King bullfrag

Bullfrag:king...well that's new

Attea:well bullfrag now that i have found you my true love us both will now be king and queen of the incursian empire

Bullfrag:now thats a big step up for you and me

Attea:yeah and we have more responsibilities

Bullfrag:more resposiblities huh aww man

Attea:well you know that after all of this you will get something special from me

Bullfrag:and what am i getting that is special

Attea:your gonna get all of me tonight

Bullfrag:Now that i can happier about

 **While ben or now Bullfrag and attea left the earth everything else went into disarray as grandpa max become very depressed after having to spilling the infromation to his parents as his mom and dad were shocked at what they heard and how their their own ben went to the dark side with a different alien species who he knew such long ago and as for gwen and kevin gwen wasnt handling it very well and she sat in silence while on the side she was looking for her cousin to see where he is in the universe and she wasnt getting any closer at all and as for kevin he kept himself busy at all times for what happend and tried not to think about it.**

gwen:kevin what should we do?

kevin:we can do whatever we can gwen for both sides

gwen:i guess your right kevin because now alot of people who knew ben the best and trust him the most are heartbroken and sad and even the whole plumber station is down for today as for what just happend.

kevin:i am so gonna sock him in the face when i see him

gwen:And that's not the worse thing at all...

kevin it isnt?,what did he do that was so much worse?

gwen:while the whole incursian war was happening princess looma was watching what was going on...i am going to tell you this she's going through alot right now and half the galaxy is trying to keep her calm and not to go to war with incursian race and as she put's it when she finds ben she will "turn his body into a trophy and will make his head a new attachment for her car"

kevin:wow just wow

 **while on the other side of the universe**

Bullfrag: **shivers**

Attea:what's wrong baby

Bullfrag:nuttin i just had a feeling that someone is out to kill me


End file.
